Pediatric Hearttrob
by Bella Angel Wilks
Summary: Edward Cullen is a medical student dealing with his depressing childhood. While working, he meets a young petiant assistant, Bella Swan, who also has a trouble childhood as well. Does their one chance meeting start the begin of sparks between them.Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

It's cold and windy day, a lady stands by a tall oak tree. Her light brown hair blows gentle in the wind. She turns in my direction and her green eyes glow with love.

She opens her and starts calling out my name. I ran towards the familiar voice of my mother. I felt like I was hardly running. Even though I was small, it did not slow my run.

When I reached the tree, I noticed a small swing attached to one of the big branches.

My mother had her arms stretched out for me. I ran straight into them, she picks me up, and places me on the swing. I started swinging back and forth, going higher and higher.

I turn to my mom and yelled, "Look, how high I'm going!" She gave me one of her small smiles that I loved.

At that moment, the sky grew dark and started to rain. I stopped swinging and turn to look at my mom. But, she was no longer standing next to me. I turned my head in every direction, searching for some sign of her. I cried, "Mommy, where are you?" Suddenly, a big strike of lightening came crashing down.

I sat straight up on one of the beds in the big on call room. It was just another dream. I looked out the window and noticed it was storming outside. _It must have been real lightening that woke me, _I thought.

Though I had dreams of my mother before, this one felt more real than others. I ran my fingers through my bronze hair to calm my nerves. Although it had been 18 years since my mother's death, I continue to have nightmares of her.

All of a sudden, the door open and a lady in pale pink scrubs stood in the doorway. I could not tell which of the many nurses was standing there. Until she open her mouth.

"Edward Cullen, get your lazy ass out of that bed." _Oh great, it is Rosalie._

Rosalie Hale, my soon-to-be sister-in-law, was yelling for me to get up. How on earth did my brother, Emmett, could fall for that overbearing bitch. _Oh yeah, I remember now._

It was during my second year internship and it was my second week. Emmett called me during lunch.

"Hey Bro, what are you up to?"

"Not much, Em. What are you calling for?"

"Well, I've got some great news."

"And what news is that?"

"I got the Defensive Couch position for the Seattle Seahawks."

"That's awesome, Bro. We should go out and celebrate."

"Well, that why I was calling. I want to take you out for lunch, my treat. I've already called Jasper and he coming as well."

Jasper Whitlock is my childhood friend and is also dating Emmett's and mine younger sister, Alice.

"When are you coming here, Em?"

"Actually Bro, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, see yes in a bit, Bro."

After, I hung up with Em, I went to the nurse's station to tell a nurse that I was leaving the hospital for lunch. But just my luck, Nurse Hale was the only one there. "Edward, there you are," she spoke when she saw me. "Dr. Daniels needs you to organize the medical storage closet." _What the hell._

"I'm getting ready to go to lunch in 10 minutes."

"It will just take you 5 minutes, its already three fourths done." I sighed, "Alright, but can you please come and get me if somebody comes looking for me."

"Sure," she said.

It took me 10 damn minutes to fix that closet. I thought I was not going to make it with Emmett for lunch. When I finally walked out of the closet, I saw my brother leaning over the nurse's station. My jaw dropped when I noticed that he was flirting with Nurse Hale. _What the fuck?_ Emmett looked up, waved, and said, "Hey Ed, Where have you been, bro?"

"I was in the closet, Emmett," I sighed.

"So, you finally decided to come out of the closet. I'm so proud of you," he laughed. I could see Nurse Hale giggling from behind the counter.

"Very funny, Em. What the heck are you doing?"

"I was just having a nice chat with Rosalie here." He smiled at her and she started to blush. "Eddie, you never told me you worked with such a pretty woman," he winked at her and she giggled again. _Oh my gosh. You are certainly laying it on thick with the flirting._ I rolled my eyes at him. "Rosalie, was just saying…"

"Call me, Rose," she said. "Alright, Rose was just saying that she was about to take her lunch break. I was about to invited her to join us," he said.

_Oh joy,_ I thought. "Well Em, my lunch is almost half over," I told him.

"That's ok Bro, we can go down to the cafeteria and eat. If that ok with you, Rose?"

"Sure, that's fine me," she said still smiling at Emmett. "What about Jazz? I thought we going to lunch with him?" I asked.

"No prob, I'll just call him and say plans have changed. Beside if I know Alice, she has probably begged him to take her out for lunch." I rolled my eyes again and signed, "Fine." Then he continued, "And don't worry man, lunch is still on me." I can not believe it has been a year since they met each other.

Rose was still in the doorway tapping her foot. "Are you getting up?" she snapped. "I'm already awake, Rose. What so damn important," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

She suddenly flipped on the light. "Dr. Pickel is looking for you. He wants you to put an IV into Sarah Matthews," she barked.

_Oh joy._ It's not like doing an IV was hard or anything, but for a third year medical student it was kinda boring task. "What room is she in again?" I asked. "She is in room 308. You better get on it before Pickel gets back from his break."

The hours seem to drag on forever. It was 30 minutes until my shift was over, and I had nearly finished with all my charts. I was sitting at the nurse's station continuing with my work, when the sound of the elevator interrupted my thoughts. I looked up out of habit, not carrying who was exiting. That is when I first laid eyes on her.

**A/N: Well this is the start of my first FanFic. I hope you like it so far. Please send Reviews to tell me how i did. :P**

**~Bella Angel Wilks~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dont owned anything from Twilight. Sorry it took me so long to update. I am writing the chapters by hand first just i case lose my jump drive. i also like to havee the next chapter writen before posting**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

It was my third day at Harborview Medical Center as a patient's assistant in Pediatrics. It had been a long morning and I was finally able to take a break.

I had gone to vending machines to get a bottle of water and some chips. After eating, I still had a lot of time before I had to return to work. So, I chose to read a few pages of _Pride and Prejudice_ of the nurse's station.

I was a few paragraphs into my book when it felt like somebody was coming up to the counter. I was so into the story that I did not notice that someone was talking to me.

"Hey Bella, earth to Bella." The familiar voice of my best friend and fellow patient assistant, Jacob Black, came ringing into my ears. I looked up to see Jacob standing with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" when I finally noticed he was speaking to me. "Umm, Yesss, Bells. I was asking if you had plans this weekend," he huffed.

I put down my book and thought; _Do I have plans for the weekend? Oh yeah!_ I was going to look for an apartment close to the University of Washington, where I was studying to be a Pediatric Medical Assistant.

"Yea, Jake. I've got to search for a place near campus. I'm kinda sick of living in the dorms. If I find one on Saturday, I'll start moving in Sunday."

Jake just started grinning. "Why don't you move in with me, Bells?" he asked.

"That's really nice of you, but I think I need to find a female roommate. I doubt you want to be around me when it's that time of the month."

Jake winced at the thought. "Ok, maybe your right. Well hey, what if I come help you move?" I smiled and told him that would be great.

We continued talking about our morning until our break was over. We were waiting for patients to need our assistance, when a nurse came up to us.

"Can one of you do me a favor?" she asked us.

Jake and I looked at one another. Most of the time, nurses usually do not ask favors from us.

"Sure, I'll do it." Jake replied.

"Great, could you please take these tests results down to Pediatric Oncology? The lab sent these to us by mistake." She handed him the results and walked away.

Jake turned to me looking slightly pale. "Umm, Bella, could you possibly take these down there for me?"

I stood there with a confused look on my face. "Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Well it's kinda a long story. It was about a month ago, and I just got my motorcycle fixed. It was a nice sunny day, so I decided to ride my bike into work." He paused looking down at his feet.

"Well, I made it to work and it must have been my lucky day because I found a really great parking spot."

I looked at him still confused. "What does that have to do with going to Pedis Oncology?" I asked. "I'm getting to that part, Bells. If you give me the chance to finished," he replied. "Fine, go on with your story," I huffed.

"Like I was saying, I found a great spot. I was getting off my bike, when this red BMW convertible comes up behind me honking its horn. I was turning around when a blonde nurse jumps out of the car and starts walking up to me. She starts yelling at me, saying that was her parking place. I rolled my eyes at her and began to walk away."

He paused to take a deep breath and then continued. "All of a sudden, I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn to see a small nurse's bag at my feet. I look to see the blonde sitting behind the wheel. She drove towards me like she was trying to run me over with her car. I jumped out of the way, as the car barely missed me."

My eyes grew wide at the thought of him getting hit. "Oh my gosh! I remember that day. You came in here looking white as a ghost," I spoke in a hushed voice.

He nodded. "Yea, I found out later that her name is Nurse Hale and works down in Pediatric Oncology."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe anybody would do such a thing to Jake. To me, he was one of the nicest guys I knew. I've known him since I was little, when I move in with my dad in Forks, Washington. But, still not in all the years I've known him, I've never heard of anyone not liking Jake.

"Well, Bells, could you take these down for me instead," he begged.

At that moment, I had no other choice. So I caved in and said, "Alright, but you own me big time."

"Thanks, Bells, you're the best," he said with a grin.

"I know. I know."

I took the results and headed for the elevator.

The Pediatric Oncology was on the third floor, which was a few floors down. While going down, the elevator stopped a few times letting people on and off. It finally reached the third floor. I stepped out of the elevator and that when I saw him.

He was sitting at the nurse's station. I thought at first that he was staring at me, but his green eyes looked quickly away.

When I noticed nobody else around, I walk slowly up to the counter. "Umm, excuse me?" I said to get his attention.

When he looked up, I was stunned to see his beautiful sparkling eyes. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but it seemed like I had lost my voice. I finally spoke, but it came out a little higher than a whisper. "Uhh, Yea, Is this Pedis Oncology?" I asked. _Why the hell did I ask that? I knew where I was._

He looked at me questionably and replied, "Yes, it is. Is there something you need?" _Damn it, I forgot why I was here, again._

I look down at my hands and saw the test results. "Yea, these test results were sent to us in Pediatrics by mistake." I handed him the results and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Ms…?" I turned and smiled, "Swan."

"Well, Ms. Swan, Do you by chance have a first name?" he asked. _Was this handsome looking guy flirting with me?_ I thought.

The thought of some Pedis doctor falling for some plain Jane like me was absurd. He still was waiting for my reply.

"Its Isabella, but I prefer to be calling Bella," I replied.

He smiled, "Well, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward."

He held out his hand from behind the counter. When I took his hand in mine, it was the first moment I felt sparks for Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anything from Twilight. Lemon Alert in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I could not explain the sudden jolt of electricity between Bella and me. She slowly released my hand and stepped away. I wonder if she felt the same spark that I did. She stood there stunned and blinked her eyes.

"Umm, I think I should be heading back upstairs," she shuddered.

She turned and headed to the elevator. I watched as the door open and she clumsily tripped over the frame. I was about to help her if she fell but she caught her balance quick. I kept watching her until the doors closed.

I could not believe I just met somebody as beautiful as Isabella. _No, not Isabella, but beautiful Bella._

I snapped out of the trans, to noticed that it was time to leave. I made one last check on my patients, just to tell the incoming staff what their status update was. I said goodbye to Rose, who still had an hour of work left.

I was almost at the elevator when Rose came up behind me. I turned to face her and asked, "What the hell is it, Rose?"

"Gesh, Edward, I was coming to remind you we are all eating at Alice's tonight," as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Damn it, I almost forgot. What time do I have to be over?"

"We have to be there at 6, because I have to work at 5 am," she huffed.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 1:30 pm. I sighed and rubbed my neck, "Fine, Rose. Let me go home and take a nap. Then I'll get ready and come over."

"Alright, but you better not be late or Alice will be pissed at you. Only God knows how mad she will be when she is pissed."

I winced at the thought. "Alright, alright, I'll be there."

I got on the elevator before she could harass me anymore.

The ride home took longer than usual. _Damn, lunchtime traffic._ I was so worn out from a long day at work, I decided to crash on the couch. It didn't take long for me to be out cold and starting to dream.

I was working behind the counter of the nurse's station. Suddenly, I hear the ding of the elevator. I looked up to see Bella walking out of it.

My mouth hung open when I finally noticed what she was wearing. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top that was midnight blue. What really shocked me were no bra straps, but I saw a bit of cleavage at the top. Her jeans were light denim blue that was tight fit on her small frame. When I made my way back up to see her face, her hair was wavy and flowed down her back.

She made her way to the counter. She smiled at me and said, "Hi Edward," in a seductive voice. _Oh gosh, that voice was heaven to my ears._

I tried to stay professional and asked, "Bella, is there something I can do for you?"

"No," she replied. "But there is something I can do for you."

I looked at her confused.

She walked slowly around the counter and took me by the hand. She led me down the hallway, not saying a word. We reached the empty on call room and pulled me inside.

She turned me around and pushed me back into one of the beds. She forced me down on my back. She climbed on top and straddles me with her legs.

As she straddles on top, Bella started grinning into me. I let out a moan of pleasure. She lean down and whispered, "Do you like that?" I nodded.

She nibbled on my ear and I gasped at how bad it had gotten me. She slowly kissed her way along my jaw.

As she kissed me, I could feel her still grinning into me. She was teasing my erection. _Oh God, why did we still have clothes on?_

She leaned up to look into my eyes. I could see her chocolate eyes full of lust.

Then without warning, she attacked my lips with a passionate kiss. I moaned as our lips pressed into one another. I opened mouth and licked her lower lip. She open her mouth with a sigh as I darted my tongue inside. Our tongues fighting for dominances. We moaned together.

Suddenly she pulled back from our kiss gasping for air.

As she laid her head on my chest, she reaches down to feel my erection through my pants. She looks at me and grin a wicked smile. She crawl up to my ear and whispered into it. "I think you are ready for what I have plan for you," she spoke in a husky voice.

My eyes went open with shock, as she worked her way down to my pants. With her index finger, she played with the edge of my pants. I moan in anticipation for what she was about to do. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then slowly pulled them and throwing them to the floor.

Her eyes stared at the bulge under my boxers. Leaning over me, she kiss the spot above the waistband of my boxers. _Oh, she is such a fucking tease._

She took both her hands on my boxers' waistband and yanks them off of me. I felt the cool air on my shaft.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet around my cock. I looked down to see the sexiest thing ever. Bella had all of me in her beautiful mouth. _Oh God, she is so hot._

She sucked and licked the head. If she kept it up, I would explode. "Bella, if you keep this up, I'm going to cum," I warned.

After I warned her, she took her and played with my balls. I gasped. I could not hold back any longer.

I woke up from the most erotic dream dripping in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard trying to calm down from the hottest wet dream I've had in years.

I sat up on the couch and rubbed my forehead trying to think. _Why her?_

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that the time was 5. _Oh great. I'm going to be late. Alice is going to kill me._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again i dont own anything from Twilight. Well its time for a update again. I hope you enjoy. Please send review.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was glad for it to be the weekend. I was excited to be searching for and an apartment. I started looking at the student center for flyers of places nearby. Some flyers seem promising at first, until I dialed the numbers.

One place was too pricey for me. Another apartment was next door to a frat house, and I thought that was a bad idea because the frats would keep me up at night. I finally found a flyer of a great place; it was just a few blocks from campus.

When I called a very nice girl answered. "Hello?"

"Umm, Yes, I saw your flyer about the room for rent and wondering if it was still available."

"It sure is. May I ask your name?" she asked.

"Oh my name is Bella," I replied.

"Well it's nice to talk to you. I'm Alice."

"It's nice talking to you too," I said.

"So when are you wanting to come over to see the place?"

"Well, I actually wanted to come today if that's ok?"

"Sure, that would be fine. What time will you be here?" she asked.

"I can be there at 1," I said.

"That's fine. The apartment is B2. I'll see you when you get here," she said and then up.

It was a quarter to one when I found the apartment building. I parked my truck next to a yellow Porsche. I was amazed to see all the nice expensive cars in the parking lot next to the building.

The apartment was located on the nice side of town. When I saw the location, I thought I was at the wrong place. I checked the address again, just to make sure I had the right place. _Yea, this is the right place._

I headed up stairs to B2. When I found the right door, I gently knocked on it. I could hear a few voices from behind the door. The door open and a tall curly blonde guy stood in the doorway.

My jaw dropped. _Did I have the right apartment?_

"Jasper, who's at the door?" a voice called from inside.

"I'm not sure, Al," the blonde replied.

A moment later, a short girl with spike hair peeped around to see who was at the door. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked me.

"Umm, is this apartment B2?"

"Yes?"

"Ok, I'm Bella. I call about the room."

"Oh hey, I'm Alice. Please come on in," she said in a bubbly voice.

I followed her and Jasper into the living room. I was surprised to see how huge of a space it was. I saw them take a spot on the couch. I sat in a chair next to the couch. Jasper turn to watch what was on TV, while Alice turn to face me.

"So, Bella, can you tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I'm from the small town of Forks, Washington…"

"Did you say Forks?"

"Yea?"

"Cool, my dad started his medical residence there before I was born."

"Really? So your dad is a doctor."

"Yea, and one of my brothers is also studying to be one as well."

"Cool, my dad is the Chief of Police and I lived with him since the start of high school," I said. "I'm going to the University of Washington to study to be a Medical Assistant."

"That's neat, I'm going there as well to be a Fashion Designer and Jasper here is studying to be a History Teacher."

"Is Jasper your brother?"

They both looked at one another and then laughed together. I looked at the both of them confused. _What the hell was so funny?_

"Jasper isn't my brother, he is my boyfriend," she said still giggling.

I went red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said. "Well, Bella, would you like a tour of the place?"

"Sure," I replied.

We stood up and I followed her through the apartment. The place was more amazing than I could imagine. The kitchen was roomy, which was good because I love to cook. She showed me the bathroom, which had two sinks and a nice big tube. She then led me down a small hallway to a room on the right.

"And this will be your room," she said while opening the door.

The room was much bigger than I could dream. It was already fully furnished with a full size four poster bed with matching dressers. The closet was a big walk-in that was about as big as my dorm room.

After the tour, we headed back to the living room to sit back down.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked smiling from ear to ear.

"It's very nice but are you sure that the rent is $350 a month?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't rent my apartment. You see my dad bought it for me as a high school graduation gift."

My jaw dropped. _Gesh, all I got for graduation was $1,000 from my great aunt Marie._

"So, I'm renting out the room for extra spending money," she continued to say.

"Well, it's a very pleasant place but I'm not sure."

"I'll let you borrow any of my clothes," she said. I shrugged.

"I'll you free control of any other room."

"Really," I spoke surprised. _What other room would I want? I know._ "Could I possibly have the kitchen?" I wondered.

Her smile grew even wider. "Sure. So, what you say roommates?" She stretched out her hand for me to shake it.

I smile, took her hand, and said, "Roommates."

"Yeaa." She smiled and grabbed me into a big hug. After releasing me, she asked, "When can you start moving in?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"That's prefect. I'll have one of my brothers come help."

"Sure and I've got a friend, Jake willing to help as well."

"Oh, is Jake your boyfriend?" she winked at me.

"No, just a good friend."

"Cool, when would you be able to move in tomorrow?"

"It will take me a few hours to pack. Maybe around noon."

"Sweet. I can rent an U-Haul truck for you."

"That's really cool but I do not think I have that much stuff." She started to frown. "But you can come help me pack," I quickly said.

"Yea, I'll be there at 8."

"Well I think I need to go get some boxes and I'll see you in the morning," I said while heading to the door.

"Bella," Alice called after me.

I turned to her and replied, "Yes."

"I think we are going to be best friends," she said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded. I left knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I'm sorry took so long its busy at my house and this week im taking my brother to vaction bible school so i dont get home until 9pm blah. I'll try to write more during the day. You just have to be patient with me. **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

It was 6:15 when I got to Alice's. Of course, when I got there and Alice went of the deep end. I walked in the door and hear somebody screaming my name.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, where the hell have you been," a pissed Alice screamed.

I closed my eye and pinched the brim of my nose, hoping I would not get a headache.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I told her trying to stay calm. "I took a nap and over slept."

"Well, you could have fucking called," she huffed.

"Do we really have to do this tonight? I said I was sorry."

"Well, you better not be late again. Now, get to the kitchen table before I find something else to yell at you about," she ordered.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table looking at me.

"Way to finally make it to dinner, Eddie boy," said Emmett with a laugh.

I saw Rose, who was sitting next to Emmett, just rolled her eyes at his comment

"Long day, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and went to sit between him and Emmett. "I swear Dr. Pickel has me on a leash," I sighed.

"Aww, is little Eddie dog tired?" laughed Emmett while he noogied me.

I turned to him and elbowed him in the gut. As soon as that happen, all hell broke loose. He got up and put me in a head-lock. He dragged me out of my chair and wrestled me to the ground.

"Damn it, Emmett, let me go," I choked.

"You two better get out of that floor or so help me, I'll blackmail you both," Rose yelled.

"You don't have anything to blackmail with me, hun," Emmett said looking up at her.

"No, but I can cut off sex for a month," she said as she glared at him.

"Grrr. That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, sweetie."

He huffed and finally let me go. I got to my feet and sat back down.

Alice had ordered pizza because when it comes to cooking, she sucked at it. She didn't get our mother's skills at all. I remember once she tried to heat up a small loaf of bread in the microwave. She set the time too long and caught the bread on fire. Let's just say, we had to open a window and use a whole can of air fresher. Mom grounded us for a week when she found out we covered up the incident.

We grabbed our slices and said grace. While eating, we all got into little conversions with each other. Alice and Rose were talking about some shopping trip they were planning. I was talking with Jasper about work and school. Emmett, of course, was getting his seven slice of pizza. _What a pig._

When dinner was over, Alice unexpectedly made an announcement. "I've decided to rent out my extra bedroom for extra spending money."

"That's a good idea, Al," said Emmett.

"Well, if I get roommate soon, I'll need someone to help her move in," she said batting her eyelashes at Emmett and me.

"What are you looking at us for? Why don't you get Jazz to help?" I asked.

"Because I already know that he will help," she said before giving Jasper a kiss.

Emmett and I rolled our eyes at the two of them. _God, PDA should be illegal._

"Well, which one of you is going to do it?"

"I can't I have a team to coach," said Emmett.

"Yea right, Em. Your team isn't even playing this weekend," Alice said as she glare at him. "So, what's your excuse, Ed," she said to me.

"Well, I was going to catch up on sleep."

"You can catch up after you help.'

"Arggg, Alice."

"Don't arg, Alice, me. Now which one is going to do it?"

Emmett and I looked at one another. Then Emmett smiled and said, "You know, bro, there is only one way to solve this issue."

"You mean?"

"Oh yeah. A game of Rock, Paper, Scissor." _Great, only my brother would use a kid's game to make choices._

"Alright, so on the count of three, we throw down. 1...2...3."

At that instant, Emmett threw rock and being terrible at the game, I threw scissor. _Great._

So, that is how I got stuck helping my sister. She told me she would call me when she needed help. Of course, she called me while I was at work.

It was about 20 minutes before had to clocked out when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Eddie, it's Alice. I was calling to tell you that I found a roommate." _Like I care. It's probably some hyperactive girl just like Alice._

"That's cool, Al," I said trying to be sincere.

"So, I need you to come tomorrow around noon to help me move her in."

I rolled my eyes. "You better be glad I have Sundays off."

"Yea, Yea. Whatever. I'll see you at 12 tomorrow. Bye," she said and then hung up.

I sighed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long ass day._

I woke up the next morning around 10 am. I had enough time, I got in the shower to get clean. As the warm water ran down, I tried to recall the dream I had last night.

I had another dream about my mother. This time, I dreamt that I was 5 and I witnessed my mom get hit by a car. I walked into her hospital room. She was cover with tubes and wires. I saw the heart monitor beeping next to her bed. I watch her as she look peaceful laying there. A few second later, I heard the machine flat line. Then everything went black.

I knew that wasn't the way she died but I wish it was. Then I could be mad at someone for her death.

I turned off the water and dried off. I decided to wear a wife beater and sweats knowing that I'll get hot moving boxes.

I got into my Volvo and headed over. Thankfully for being Sunday, traffic was not bad. It did not take long to get to Alice's apartment. I made sure that her car was in the parking lot before parking.

I headed up to her place in no time. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I stood there for about 5 minutes when the door finally opened. _Finally._

"I'm here, Alice. What do you need me to do?" I said to the person at the door.

When I saw that the person wasn't Alice, I was shocked.

**A/N: Reviews are like candy very sweet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like always I own nothing from Twilight. Well it's another long week and I'm taking my little brother to another vacition bible school (rolls the eyes). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review i would like some feedback from my readers.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke to a wonderful sunny day. It was a perfect day for moving. I look at the time on my cell and it was 7:30. Alice would be over to help with packing soon.

Yesterday after I got the boxes, I called Jake to tell him the news.

"Hey Jake," I said when he answered.

"Hey Bells. Did you find a place yet?"

"I sure did, Jake."

"Oh really? Can you tell me about it?" he asked.

"Well, it's a nice apartment close to campus. It has a very huge living space. A roomie kitchen to cook in," I told him.

"Is your room nice, too?"

"Yes, it's very large and already furnished. It also has a big walk in closet," I replied.

"So, what's your new roommate like and is she single?" Jake questioned.

"Jacob," I said rolling my eyes at the question.

"What can't a guy ask?" he replied.

I huffed. _My friend, the only guy I know to question me about somebody being single._

"Well, she seems to be a very nice person. And no, Jake, she is not single," I said.

"Damn it," he sighed. "Just my luck."

I laughed and said, "Well, I was calling to see if you still wanted to help me."

"Sure, Bells, when do you need me?"

"How about by coming to the dorm at about 10?$ My new roommate is going to be here and we should be almost done packing by then," I said.

"That's cool. I'll see you then," he said and hung up.

I got up and headed for the public showers, happy to know it would be my last time using them. I got in and let the warm water wash all over. It was very relaxing and peaceful feeling.

After I finish cleaning myself, I headed back to my room to get dress.

I started on the packing when Alice called at 5 minutes to 8.

"Hey girlie. I'm right outside your dorm," Alice said when I answered my cell.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," I replied and hung up.

I grabbed my dorm key and went to the front door. Alice was standing right outside the door when I got there. She greeted me with a hug and I asked her where she parked. She pointed across the street. I looked to see Jasper standing next to a yellow car.

My jaw dropped when I noticed what kind of car it was. It was the same Porsche that I parked next to yesterday in the parking lot.

"Is that Jasper's car?" I asked.

"No, silly," she said. "That is my car. It was another graduation present."

_Gesh, how rich was her family?_

"Jasper doesn't have to wait out here. He can come up and help, too."

"Great," Alice smiled and waved Jasper over.

We headed upstairs and started to work. I packed my books and school supplies. Alice was going through my closet packing up my clothes. I could hear her saying something about taking me shopping for new clothes. I laughed at the thought.

We were almost done with packing everything when Jacob called. He was out front waiting. So, I left Alice and Jasper alone, to go down and get Jake.

After Jake came, it only took 15 minutes to finish packing. Then with the help of Jasper and Jacob, it took only another 45 minutes to get all my stuff down to my truck.

We were all wore out and hungry. We were trying to decide on what to do about lunch.

"We could go to this little restaurant downtown," Alice suggested.

"I'm not sure that Jake and I could afford going out to eat," I said.

"Yea, we don't get paid until beginning of the month," Jake added.

"Well I don't want fast food because it's too greasy," Alice stated.

"I know. How about Bella cooks us something for lunch? She is an awesome cook," Jake announced.

"Really? That's a great idea," Alice said as her eyes lit up.

"I really don't consider myself awesome at cooking."

"Oh please, Bella," begged Alice as she gave me sad puppy dog eyes.

I gave into her begging and said, "Yes."

Alice and I decided we would take her car to the store. Jasper would take my truck over to the apartment. Also Jake would wait with Jasper at the apartment.

After Alice and I finished shopping, we arrival at the apartment and I began on lunch. I chose to make everybody spaghetti with meatballs. It was my favorite meal to fix when I was back in Forks.

Alice watched me prepare the meal while the boys chose to watch football in the living room. Alice and I chatted while I cooked the meatballs and noodles and heated up the sauce.

"So, Bella, who taught you how to cook?"

"Well really, nobody did. I had to fend for at a young age. So, I just read several cookbooks and taught myself."

"Wow. I wish I knew how to cook. The last time I cooked something I caught it on fire."

We laughed at the thought of Alice's cooking skills.

When lunch was almost done, Alice called the boys to help set the table. They set the table quick and everyone got their own drinks. I brought the noodles in a bowl to the table. Then I brought the sauce and meatballs to the table as well.

I was about to sit down when I heard a knock at the door.

"I can go get the door," Alice said.

"No, I'll get it. I'm already up," I told her and went to get the door.

When I reached the door, I surprised to see who was on the other side. There standing in front of me was a familiar bronze haired man. His green eyes glowed while his mouth stood open wide. I was confused to see him here.

A few moments passed and I felt someone come up behind me. Alice peered around me to see who was at the door.

Alice smiled and said, "Hey Edward. I see that you made it here early. I like you to meet my new roommate, Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Like always I dont own anything from Twilight or anything else named in this story. So last time, Bella got to the door and was surprised by Edward. So, now we are having lunch and moving in. **

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I was totally shocked to see Bella at my sister's door. I was even more shocked to find out she was my sister's new roommate.

"Come on in, Edward. We were just about to eat lunch," said Alice.

I came in and followed my sister and Bella to the kitchen table

I was bewildered to see another extra person at the table. Sitting on one side of Bella, I saw a tall Native American who looked just as big as Emmett.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Alice when she saw my confused face. "This is Jacob. He is a friend of Bella's."

He smiled at me and stretched out his hand. I shook it and it felt very strong. _Could he be Bella's boyfriend?_ I wondered.

I took a seat between Alice and Bella. I couldn't help but notice Bella's soft curly brown hair flow down her back. I could smell the scent of strawberries coming from her as well.

Lunch was spaghetti with meatballs from what I could tell. At first, I thought my sister had order it form Italian restaurant. The food tasted incredible.

"So, Alice, where did you order lunch from?" I asked.

Alice started giggling and said, "I didn't order it. Bella made lunch."

_Wow. Not only was Bella beautiful, but she could cook, too. Too bad, that she might be taken._ I sighed.

I decided to eat in silence while everyone else around me was talking. I heard Jasper asked Jacob where he worked. I was surprised at his answer.

"Well, Bella and I work at Harborview Medical Center in Pediatrics. We are both patients' assistants there," said Jacob.

Alice overheard his and smiled at me. "What a quince dents? That the hospital that Edward works at," Alice commented.

At that moment, everyone turned and looked at me.

"What? I had no idea you both work there together," I said.

I knew that statement was only half true. I knew very well that Bella worked in Pediatrics, but Jake I had no clue.

We continue eating lunch until everybody was full. Alice and Jasper helped clear off the table while Bella started on the dishes.

I took my plate into the kitchen and couldn't help but notice Bella swaying her hips side to side. I hear her humming a little tune. When I came up behind her, I could see her IPod on the counter. _I wonder what kind of music she was listening to._

I slowly came up and place my plate next to the sink. Bella jumped with shock not expecting my presences.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" I asked.

"Yes, a little but I'm ok."

"Would you like some help with those dishes?"

She gave a smile and said, "Sure that would be nice. I can wash and you can rinse and dry."

I smiled and nodded. I stood next to her as she washed and then handed me the dishes to rinse.

"So, what were you listening to before?" I asked.

"I was listening to Clair de Lune," she replied.

"You know Debussy?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. My mother used to play it for me before…" she plaused and looked at the dish she was washing with a sad face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I just spaced out for a moment."

We continue cleaning dishes until we were done.

A moment later, Alice came into the kitchen. "Alright, time to start moving you in Bella," she said with a grin.

"Great," Bella replied.

"How should we do this?"

"Well, I was thinking the guys can carry the boxes and stuff up, while you and me unpack."

_Great, I knew any plan of Alice's, meant minimum labor for her._ I sighed.

Alice turned to me and said, "Edward, would you tell the boys my plan, please?"

"Sure," I said with a sigh. I left the kitchen and headed for the living room.

When I got there, I saw Jasper and Jacob playing a video game. Jasper must have barrowed Emmett's Xbox 360 and Star Wars Unleashed game.

"Hey guys," I said trying to get their attention.

Jasper paused the game and they both looked at me.

"What's up, Ed?" asked Jasper.

"Alice wants us to bring the stuff up."

The both of us rolled our eyes at the same time. Jacob, however, was all to happy to start moving stuff.

We made our way downstairs and to the parking lot. I was astounded to see the type of vehicle Bella drove. It looked like something my grandfather drove in the 1960s. I couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Bella would be driving a beat up truck. I snapped out of my shock and helped unload the truck.

It didn't take long to get everything up the stairs. We set each box down in the living room. When we had all the stuff in the apartment, Jasper, Jacob, and I took a short break. The two of them returned to their game while I sat on the couch.

"Hey. Can one of you guys start bringing things to Bella's room?" called Alice from down the hall.

Since I was the only one not doing anything, it meant I had to do it. _Great._

"I'll be there in a minute," I yelled back.

I grabbed the nearest box and headed to Bella's room. The door was closed when I got there. I knocked on the door to make sure it was ok to enter.

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked.

"Yea, come on in," I heard Bella say from behind the door.

I open the door to find my sister and Bella on the bed. Alice had braided Bella's hair and it flowed down her back. Her hair done that way, made me want Bella even more.

**A/N: Please Review. Cause Reviews are like video games they are fun**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Of course like always i dont own anything. i would like to say im sorry for not updating sooner. from taking care of my lil brother to having my ring finger broke on my writing hand, summer was very crazy. being so busy it cause me to have a bit of writers block so you have to be patient with me on the next chapter. well i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Moving in on Sunday was not as bad as I thought it would be. It only took an hour to unpack. I was still surprise that Edward was Alice's brother.

I went to bed early because I knew I had to work in the morning. It took a short time for me to fall asleep and dream.

I was 14 years old again and I was in my small home in Phoenix. I was sitting in the living room with my mom. We were setting a board game to play. Tonight's board game was Sorry, which was one of my favorites.

"Alright, Bella. You know the deal. Loser has to play the winner's favorite song on the piano," Mom said.

I knew that because it was the deal we had during every game night. I got to go first this time because mom went first last board game. Of course, it took a few turns before either one of us could move a pawn out.

We were tied with 3 pawns in our bases. I was 5 spaces away from winning, but I kept drawing high number cards. Mom was catching up around the board. She was 8 spaces away from her bases, when I finally drew a 5 card.

"Yea I won. Woohoo," I cheered.

"Yes, you won Bella. Now, which song would you like to hear?" Mom asked.

I knew which one I wanted as soon as she spoke.

"Claire de Lune, please," I begged.

Mom nodded, sat down at piano, and began to play the song. As she played, I danced around the room like a ballerina.

A minute into the song, the music suddenly stopped. I turned to face the piano but my mother wasn't there. Instead, the piano was on fire. I tried to rush for the door, but the fire had already spread and I was trapped.

That was when I scared myself awake. I woke with tears running down my face. Second later, I heard a small knock at my door.

"Come in," I choked.

Alice quietly open the door and enter the room.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard a scream," she said making her way to my bed.

"I'm ok. I just had a nightmare," I sighed.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"I was trapped in a fire and couldn't get out," I said holding back tears.

Alice brought her arms around me into a hug.

"I forgot to tell you something about me."

"What is it, Bella?"

"The summer before I started high school, my house that I lived with my mom had caught on fire."

Alice looked at me with shock.

"How did it happen?"

"I was at a friend's house when the fire supposedly started. The police said it was caused by a short in an outlet in our living room. My mom was taking a nap in her room and didn't hear the smoke detector," I started to tear up in front of Alice.

She just hugged me tighter.

"The firefighters got her out of the house but she died later at the hospital of smoke inhalation."

At those words, I broke down into tears. Alice began to rub my back to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella. Well, listen; I want you to feel like part of my family. So I don't want us to act like just roommates, I want us to be more like sisters."

I looked at Alice as she smiled at me. I nodded and smiling back, wiping the tears from my eyes. We gave each other a big hug and pulled away slowly.

I turned to look at my alarm clock and saw that it was 6 am. I had only two hours to be at work. I rubbed my forehead and sighed, "Look at the time. I've got to be at work at 8."

"Well, hey, you get in the shower and I'll make a pot of coffee for us," Alice said hopping off my bed.

"Ok."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen," she said and the left the room.

I got up, grabbed my shower stuff, and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water to let it warm up. While the water warmed, I wash my face in the sink. I looked up to study the look of my face. I could see the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep last night.

I got in the shower and let the warm water relax me. I wash my body and hair with my favorite strawberry body wash and shampoo. After I was done, I headed back to my room and got dressed.

When I finished getting dressed, I took my hair dryer and blow dried my hair. My hair started curling from my natural curls. I brushed out the curls until they were just waves.

When I was completely ready for work, I headed for the kitchen. Alice was in there pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. She must of heard me coming because she asked, "Do you take cream and sugar in you coffee?"

"Yea," I replied.

"The sugar is on the counter and the half & half is in the refrigerator."

While I fixed my coffee the way I liked it, Alice asked if I wanted some cereal. I told her that I didn't have time and I'll just eat at the hospital.

I headed out the door with 30 minutes to get to work.

When I got the hospital, I had enough time to grab a bit from the cafeteria. I decided to get a ham biscuit because it was cheaper than what I usually get. I was waiting to pay, when I eyed the big chocolate muffins that I love. Somebody must have noticed me staring at the muffin, because a moment later someone next to me spoke up.

"Are you going to get one of those muffins?" a male voice asked.

I turned to see Edward standing beside me in line.

"Umm. I've only got enough money to buy my biscuit," I told him.

He smiled a crooked smile and replied, "I could buy your food for you, if that's ok."

I was stunned by his offer, I just nodded. He took my biscuit, grabbed a muffin, and paid for mine and his food. He gave me my food, and I thanked him.

I headed to elevator wondering what was behind Edward's kindness.

**A/N: Reviews are like chocolate muffins very sweet.**


End file.
